The Battle of the Regions
by Golfer2012
Summary: It been four weeks after the World Tournments. Ash and his gang united together before the Unova League start, but facing Team Rocket is major problems. Advanceshipping, Gymshipping, Rocketshipping, Showoffshipping, Wishfulshipping and multiple Pokemon x Pokemon. The rating may change in later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**The Battle of Regions**

It been four weeks after the World Tournaments. Ash, Iris and Cilan finally arrive at Unova League and ready to train his Pokémon.

Ash: I can't wait for going to Unova League and become new champion.

Iris:Well, you had to train hard if not, you just little kid.

Cilan: Iris right, as my tasting recipes you would win the Unova League, but first let go to Pokémon center to rest.

Pikachu: Wait, I think heard something

Axew: Yeah me to

Iris: Not to mention, I heard it also

Ash: I think it coming from the forest

Cilan: Let check it out

They all ran to the forest and see what the noise coming from. When Ash and his friends got there, Ash Cilan and Iris were completely shocked to see Jessie James and Meowth lay unconison in middle of forest.

Ash: What happen to them

Cilan: Seem like the trio got attack from wild Pokémon or someone else

Iris: I will get a more berries for medicines

Pikachu: Look like we had to camp out for while.

Ash: (What Jessie, James, and Meowth doing here, something is not right)

**Author Note**

**Sorry for being short, but in next chapter will be longer. Also I make all Pokémon and Human can understand each other.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Battle of Regions**

Few minutes later after Team Rocket trio been unconison, Ash, Iris, Cilan, set up a camp and give berries to trio. The trio began to wake up.

Jessie: What happen ?

Meowth: What you twerps doing here?

Cilan: Relax, we just want to helping you.

James: Why you want to help us for ?

Iris: Just calm down, you all acting like a little kid !

Ash: Beside, we not into fight we need to know why you are here in unconison.

Jessie: ...Well

James: We...just

Meowth: rejected from... Team Rocket

All: WHAT!

Axew: You all serious ?

Pikachu: Just a little shock, but how should we know you telling a truth ?

Meowth: Ok I guess we should tell you what happen. It all begins at Team Rocket Headquater.

**Flashback**

_Jessie, James, and Meowth get a called from their boss Giovanni_

_for important meeting._

_Meowth: I wonder what our boss giving us ?_

_Jessie: Maybe our boss had a new mission for us._

_James: Maybe our boss can give us a new rare Pokémon or even better, legendary Pokémon._

_The Team Rocket Headquater look as same before, expect some damage since Mewtwo accidents. It was very dark, all wall is light blue and few poster say Team Rocket Rules. When trio arrive at the base, their boss Giovanni sitting at chair next to Persian._

_Giovanni: So you finally arrive._

_Jessie: What you want for us ?_

_Meowth: Can I be a top cat ?_

_Perisan: You never being a top cat, he always chosing me as the best._

_Meowth: Why you -_

_Giovanni: That enough, you three , here your Pokémon back and get out here._

_James: You mean you given us a our Pokémon back_

_Jessie: That it ?_

_Meowth: I though there was something important for us._

_Giovanni: I will tell why, you had failed me of catching Pikachu and any other Pokémon, helping some people are stupid, contest, and you all fired._

_Trio: WHAT ?_

_Jessie: You can't do to us, we are a top Team Rocket_

_Cassidy: More like Team Losers_

_Jessie: Cassidy_

_James: and Botch_

_Butch: IT BUTCH! GET MY NAME RIGHT !_

_Meowth: Are those -_

_Giovanni: Yes, Cassidy and Butch are replacing both of you, since you failed me. Nidoqueen, Nidoking use hyper beam on those three and never see their face again._

**End Of Flashback**

Meowth: We got hit by hyper beam really hard and bast us away.

Jessie: Now we are not

James: Team Rocket anymore.

All: ...Wow

Ash:(I can't surfed with Jessie, James, and Meowth. Since they are not Team Rocket anymore, I guess I can start to gain a trust them)

Ash: I believe you guys.

James: Are you serious ?

Iris: Of course, everything you say kind of true.

Cilan: As my taste of my recipe, everything about trust but no lies about being fried from Team Rocket

Trio: THANK YOU SO MUCH, WE PROMISE NOT TO STEAL ANY POKEMON OR PIKACHU, AND YOU ARE REALLY GREAT FRIENDS EVER HAD.

Ash: Calm down, your body still hurt, so we had to go to Pokémon center and give some rest.

Cilan: I got all packed ready to go.

They all ready to go to Pokémon center, but someone is watching them whole thing.

Giovanni: So those trio reunited with Ash and his friends. Just as my plan after that I will rule the every region of Team Rocket (laugh)

**Author Note**

**As my promise this chapter is longer and better. If any errors, please tell me and don't forget to reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Battle of rRegions**

Few hours later, a groups finally reach to Pokémon center. Jessie, James heal their Pokémon and talking to Iris and Cilan why they join Team Rocket in first place. While they are talking, Ash got his video message from Professor Oak.

Iris: Wow that was very sad story.

Cilan: Talk about rough childhood.

James: So what is your dream goals, just being Pokémon trainer ?

Iris: Nope, I just wanted to become a Dragon Master. I live in Village of Dragons and that where I got my Axew from the elder. The Village of Dragon's is a place where people raise and admire Dragon-type Pokémon. Most people from the village dream to become a Dragon Master like I am.

Jessie: Interesting.

Cilan: Well, I wanted to become a Connoisseur.

James: Conno- what?

Cilan: Connoisseur is a Pokémon Trainer who specializes in identifying the compatibility between Pokémon and Trainers. We use our knowledge and experience to diagnose the bond between Trainer and Pokémon, and from there give advice on how to strengthen that bond. I also wanted to become a highest S class ranking.

James: ...Now I'm confused

Iris: He said that all the time and much of annoyances.

Cilan: Iris, right someday you will understand.

Iris: (blush, saying I was right and why I'm blushing for ? )

Ash: Hey I'm back, sorry for taking so one of my friend Tracey tried to get Muk off Professor Oak. He sweatdrop.

Cilan: Who Tracey ?

Ash: You will met them sometime.

James: Met someone, be who ?

Ash: All my friends, so they watch me at Unova league of course.

Nurse Joy came in and give a Pokémon to owner.

Nurse Joy: Here,your Pokémon all feel better same with Meowth also.

Meowth: I feeling a lot better since last time we blast off.

Jessie: Well, that good.

Ash: Hey, I know you guys had Woobat and Yamask but how come you didn't show and battle your other Pokémon.

Meowth: Well, our boss I mean our ex boss can't alow us to bring any region Pokémon.

James: The problem is our Pokémon could trust and really angry at us ?

Ash: Hey, cheer up I sure your will understand. Remember when your Arbok and Weezing left because they are protecting with Koffing and Ekans, and other Pokémon as well.

Pikachu: My honest truth, I do miss all my friends at Oak lab, but still we can remember each other and love.

Everything was completely silence except few trainers heal their Pokémon and finally spoke.

James: Okay I guess you right, ready Jessie ?

Jessie: Ready.

James Jessie: Come on out everybody

All seven Pokeball open flash and contain Poison-type Seviper, Psychic-type Wobbuffet, Bug and Flying-type Yammega, Psychic and Flying-type Woobat belongs to Jessie and Psychic-type Mime Jr, Grass-type Carnivine, Ghost-type Yamask belongs to James.

Yammega: Finally, now I can spread my wings.

Seviper: Oh shut up, I sure you had plenty room in your Pokeball.

Yammega: Excess me, how long you stay in your Pokeball.

Carnivine: Oh please ladies, you will stop fighting about being a Pokeball again. Faceplam or leaf hand

Mime Jr : Argument about Pokeball again, this was sixth time. Faceplam again but not with leaf hand.

Wobbuffet: Another pointless number seven.

All: SHUT UP WOBBUFFET !

Yamask and Woobat sweetdrop everything they say and don't know them. Everybody was speechless since they have no idea what they talking about. After that, Yamask and Woobat saw their owner and really happy.

Yamask: Hey James.

Woobat: Good morning Jessie.

They all stop fighting and look at Jessie and James.

Seviper Yammega Wobbuffet: JESSIE !

Mime Jr Carnivine: JAMES !

They all hug and tears for missing each other for longtime.

James: Carnivine I know you miss me but can you get off my head.

Jessie and James telling them about being fired from Team Rocket and wanted to become a nice traniers. Also they introduced to Iris, Cilan and their new Pokémon

Seviper: Ouch, I guess we could be good guys.

Axew: What up with all those argument for ?

Wobbuffet: Oh it just a pointless fight about being in the Pokeball, and that make as number - covered by Carnivine leaf hand

Carnivine: Don't say any word.

When someone walk in the Pokémon Center and recognize Ash very quick

May: Ash, is that you ?

Ash: Huh, May?

**This was very long chapter and yes every main character will appear in next chapter but there was some surprise in later on. This was very hard to write Cilan personality and all credits go to Bulbpedia for details on Villaga of Dragons and Connoisseur. Also will you please review and correct any mistake or liking my stories. Oh and I edit a little for chapter 1 and 2 , so make sure to check it out.**


	4. Chapter 4

** The Battle of Regions**

**If you want to know what their Pokémon on hand.**

**Ash (16): Pikachu, Oshawatt, Pignite, Snivy, Scraggy, and Unfezant**

**Brock (18): Sudowoodo, Croagunk, Marshtomp, Chansey, Steelix, and Vulpix**

**Misty (17): Psyduck, Politoed, Corsola, Gyarados, Azurill, and Togetic**

**May (15): Blaziken, Beautifly, Skitty, Glaceon, Wartortle, and Munchlax**

**Max (13): ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?**

**Dawn (14): Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, Ambipom**

**Jessie (20): Arbok, Lickitung, Seviper, Dustox(her pokeball already destroy, so she staying out), Wobbuffet, Yanmega, and Woobat**

**James (20): Weezing, Victreebel, Cacnea, Mime Jr, Carnivine, Chimecho (staying out instead because he lost it), and Yamask**

**Iris (17): Axew, Excadrill, and Emolga**

**Cilan (18): Pansage, Crustle, and Stunfisk**

**That all their Pokémon on hand. Max Pokémon is very secret and want you to find out, if you got all right or two and three Pokémon correct, I will you a cookie. Now back to this story.**

Back to the Pokémon Center, Jessie and James finally reunited their friends, but someone recognize Ash very quick.

May: Ash, is that you ?

Ash: Huh, May?

May: It been long time.

Ash: It so great to see you again.

Ash and May both hug, and blushed untill let go.

Ash: How you get there in Unova ?

May: Well, it my idea to come and brought with my friends to watch you to battle in Unova League.(blushed)

Ash: Well, that great but where the others ?

Brock: OH NURSE JOY !

Pikachu: Spoke way to soon.

Brock: Nurse Joy, did I ever told you about a beautiful Nurse in Unova, after heal my Pokémon will like to take on - OUCH PAIN REALLY HURTS SOMETIME. (Poison Jab by Croagunk)

Croagunk: This is not the time to flirting with girls. (While dragging Brock away.)

Misty: (sweatdrop) Still haven't change a bit.

Ash: Misty, Max, and Dawn so glad to see you again.

Dawn: It good to see you again and for you to Pikachu.

Max: Wow your Pikachu look a lot stronger since I met you.

Pikachu: Thank you, it been awhile to see you. Togetic is that you ? It been very long time.

Togetic: Hi Pikachu, I miss you much and same for your girlfriend Glaceon.

Pikachu: (blushing)

Misty: I got Togetic from the Kngdom and decide to stay with me, also Brock is one who give a gift to me.

Brock: Ironically, I just ready to visit Misty and talking about going to Unova to see Ash in the league and Togetic came by.

Iris: Wow your Togetic is so cute, oh my name is Iris.

Misty: Thank you, my name is Misty and very nice to meet you.

Cilan: My name is Cilan, your Pokémon look really healthy.

Brock: I'm Brock

Dawn: My name is Dawn and your Axew is very cute.

May: Hi, I guess you already know my name, since I met Ash.

Max: I'm Max, I wanted to become a greatest Pokémon Trainers just like Ash and watch a lot video about statics. Hey wait a minute, why Team Rocket doing here ?

James: We got fired from our ex boss.

Misty: Okay, how we should believe everything for stealing our Pokémon.

Jessie: Look Misty, I know you guys don't trust because we stealing or get after Pikachu, but that only a past.

Meowth: Will please trust us, we just want to become good guys and become friends.

Ash friends can't believe what Jessie, James and Meowth saying and decide to truce.

Dawn: Okay, I guess we can trust you.

Misty: If you planning any tricks for stealing Pokémon or items, my Gyarados will blast you three all the way to Kanto. Is that a deal ?

Trio: Deal !

Piplup; Since you guys are not Team Rocket anymore, we got some surprise for you two.

James: Surprise ?

Max: Just go outside and see what happen.

They all outside waiting for replay some surprise.

Togetic: Ready ? Okay you guys, you can come out.

Those seven figures came out the brushes and jump to Jessie and James for happiness. Jessie and James were surprise and shocked to see their old friends.

James: Weezing, Victreebel, Cacnea, Chimecho, you all came back. (cheerful and crying)

Jessie: Arbok, Lickitung, Dustox, my darlings Pokémon. (cheerful and crying)

They all hug together for longest time, since they left for reason. Meowth was really happy to see their best friend again. Thiers Pokémon was also happy to see their trainer happy again. Woobat and Yamask was clueless but return with smile instead.

Meowth: It so great to you two again.

Arbok: It good to see you again, and you haven't change a bit like last time.

Mime Jr: Chimecho, I so glad you all feel better.

Chimecho: I feel a lot better and a bit boring at James vacation house.

Carnvine: Cacnea, you look a lot stronger before you left.

Cacnea: Thank you Carnivine, I was able to master my drain punch easily and miss all of you a lot.

Jessie: Dustox why you not in the group of Dustox family.

Dustox: My friend and I decide to return our trainers, since we love them so much.

James: How you find them ?

Misty: They came to us for seeing all of you.

Brock: We was shock and surprise about this.

Wobbuffet: I smelling flashback.

Meowth:You don't have a nose, and how you can smell ?

Wobbuffet: Well, you don't have a nose either.

Meowth: Oh yea I forgot that our author don't want us have a nose.

Misty: Can we continue, before we can break any fourth wall.

**Flashback (This take place in Kanto)**

_It been two months since Brock left Ash friend and training to become Pokémon Doctor. He got receive his form Misty and wanted to go Unova. After meeting Misty and reunite Togetic and they begin to leave to ship._

_Misty: It been awhile since we travel together._

_Brock: Yeah, I sure Ash is going great in Unova, and I like to learn more about that region._

_Togetic: I can't wait to see Pikachu again and other friends._

_Mist: I sure you will see them again. Hey wait that noise ?_

_Brock: I think it coming from the bushes._

_The unknown Pokémon came out and go toward Brock. He recognize quickly who it was. It flying catcher Victreebel._

_Brock: Ouch, Victreebel will you please stop biting my head for second._

_Misty: (sweatdrop) Well, that helps._

_Lickitung: Victreebel, there you are, did I told you not to run off again._

_Togetic: Wait a minute, I know you. You are Team Rocket Pokémon._

_Victreebel: Yes, we are, but not anymore._

_Brock: What that supposed mean ?_

_Lickitung: After our owner released us, we were very tired of being Team Rocket and decide to reunite with Jessie and James._

_Misty: Okay Lickitung, I know you accidentally traded to Benny Wobbuffet, so what happen to him ?_

_Lickitung: Benny notice did notice that I was down a lot, I told him about seeing Jessie again. Benny perfect understand what I say and release me and find Jessie._

_So Misty, Brock, Victreebel, Lickitung travels to Unova and get on abroad a ship._

**This taking place in Hoenn**

_May and Max meet up each other with Arbok, Weezing, and Chimecho, It same thing for others. May explains what is a contest to Arbok and Weezing. Also what Pokémon did Jessie and James catch expect Shinnoh group._

**This taking place in Shinnoh**

_Dawn meet up with Cacnea, and Dustox. Cacnea improving with his drain punch and Dustox wants to see Jessie again. They meet at ship and ready to sail to Unova to see Ash in League._

**_End of Flashback_**

Misty: and that the story.

James: Thank you so much.

Dawn: Well it good to be back to reunite again and I starting to grain trust to you guys.

Ash: Man I tried, expecally with all those flashback.

Cilan: There was plenty room to sleep in Pokémon Center.

They all go back to Pokémon Center to rest. All boys to the right and all girls to left. Thiers Pokémon went to the basement for talking.

Misty: So, what should we talk about it.

Dawn: Let talk about boys.

Jessie: I not relationship with no one.

May: Really, what about James

Jessie: (blush) He is not my boyfriend and been together for years since we are Team Rocket.

Iris: Like a loving partner.

Jessie: Shut up ! I bet you in love with Cilan, right.

Iris: (blush) WHAT no .

May: Aw, so cute you both blushing.

Iris and Jessie both red.

Dawn: So Misty, what is your love. Let me guess Brock.

Misty: WHAT, are you crazy Brock keep falling love every girls he met.

May: Is that the reason you pull Brock away because you are jealous ?

Misty: Maybe... wait what I saying this. I bet you love Ash a lot because you both have same Pokémon.

May: (blushing) Really ?

Dawn: So you all in love ?

May: Shut up Dawn, I bet you are liking my brother a lot because you both travel together in Hoenn.

Dawn: Well yes, I mean no. Just great, now I mess up.

Iris: Okay, that enough about our crush. How about secrets ? Jessie you go first.

Jessie(Why me, I guess I should tell a truth about entering a contest) Okay my secret is entering a ... contest as Jessilina.

May and Dawn are both silence and shocked. Both of them can't believe Jessie beat us in contest.

Misty: Are you really... serious about this.

Jessie: Yes, I was very serious. I stop doing contest after the Shinnoh since I lost in the finals. I didn't win anything in Hoeen. May and Dawn, I sorry for not -

May: YES, I WON A BET !

DAWN: I CAN'T WAIT TO PAY ASH, AND THANK YOU SO MUCH !

May and Dawn left the room and let Iris, Misty, and Jessie speechless.

Iris: ...Okay...what just happen ?  
Misty: You don't...want to know.

Jessie; I...guess that... could work.

At boy's room, Ash and Max planning to battle tomorrow, James listen to Brock and Cilan about cooking and breeder. May and Dawn can to the room.

May: Ash Ketchum, you just lost a bet.

Ash: For what ?

Dawn: Betting for Jessie is doing in the contest. Since you lost, that will be 20 bucks, so pay up.

Ash: Crap, here your money and that all I have.

May and Dawn left the room happy to win a bet.

Brock: Ash, I think shouldn't betting any money for just Jessie in contest.

Max: So, is that true ?

James: Sadly yes. I enter once, but that only Jessie is sick.

Thiers Pokémon return back to the owner and go to the bed for big day tomorrow. But someone was spying Ash and his friends.

unknown: Boss, Ash and his friend reunite together. So what should we do now ?

Boss: Wait for tomorrow and finally getting a chance to kidnapped Ash and his Pokémon.. Then he will be my order (laugh).

**I really sorry for taking so long to finish this chapter. I don't think I really like this chapter. In next chapter is Ash and Max batting and chaos begin**. **Also, should I use same Pokémon attack like in anime or random attack like Meowth use Thundershock ? Max Pokémon Team will be in next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**All Pokémon and Characters are not mine, they belong to Gamefreak or Pokémon Company**

**The Battle of Regions**

Today was the beautiful day for training upcoming league. In the early morning, Ash and his friends went outside to battle between Ash Ketchum and Max Maple. Iris and Cilan was very exciting to see new Pokémon that never see before. Thiers Unova Pokémon also watching the battle and what to know how it like to battle new Pokémon.

Brock: This will be a three-on-three Pokémon battle. Each trainer will sent out thier Pokémon, if all Pokémon unable battle, one will be a winner.

Ash: Are you ready for battle ?

Max: Yes, I can't wait to battle and show how much stronger as I get.

Iris: Wow, I can't believe, we actually see a battle between Ash and Max.

May: My little brother work very hard and always want to battle Ash.

Brock: Now began !

Ash:Oshawott, I choose you.

Max: So that is Oshawott. He checks his Pokedex.

Pokedex Data: Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon. Oshawott attacks and defends using the scalchop that can be removed from its stomach.

Max: So,he was the water. Okay, Breloom I choose you.

Both Pokémon are ready to battle

Axew: Who's that?

James: That is Breloom, he was a Grass and Fighting Pokémon. Oshawott maybe damage by fighting, but weaking to Grass type.

Ash: Oshawott use razor shell.

Max: Breloom use Headbutt.

Both collided and Oshawott scalchop flying in the air.

Oshawott: (panic) My scalchop. He rushed to his scalchop, dust it off and put it on

Everybody sweatdrop, include Breloom.

Ash: Sorry, he did that a lot, whenever he loses his scalchop. Okay, Oshawott use Aqua Jet.

Oshawott: Now I'm ready, Aqua Jet.

Breloom; Mach Punch

Snivy: Come on, Oshawott.

Scraggy: Kick his butt.

Both attacks are very strong and everybody cover each other. Seeing Oshawott laying on the ground and took some surprise.

Brock: Oshawott is unable to battle, Breloom is a vicious.

Oshawott: Sorry, I lose Ash.

Ash: It okay, Oshawott this was your first time battling new Pokémon.

Max: Breloom, you are doing great and take a long rest.

Cilan: I can taste a favor of both battle are very interesting.

Ash; Okay,Scraggy you are next.

May; Scraggy, never see him before. She check her Pokedex.

Pokedex Data: Scraggy, the Shedding Pokémon. The lower half of Scraggy's body is covered by a tough rubbery skin and when someone makes eye contact it responds with Headbutt.

Max: Mightyena, come on out to battle.

Mightyena: I'm so ready to battle.

Misty: Hey, wait minute was both of them are Dark Type ?

Brock: Correct, but Scraggy is also part of Fighting Pokémon. I think Mightyena might have a problem with Fighting Type.

Ash: Scraggy use your Focus Blast

Max: Mightyena use your Iron Tails for knocking away.

Mightyena knock it away from his Iron Tail and go toward to Scraggy. But Scraggy see this coming and blocked from his baggy pant.

Max: But how ?

Dawn: Wow, Scraggy can block his own attack without dodging ?

Cilan: Some Pokémon did chose not to dodge and can blocked many things like Oshawott Shell. Somethings are very rare to see any Pokémon can do it.

Jessie: That's make sense.

Max: That was very surprise, but for long. Mightyena use Shadow Ball.

Ash; Quick Scraggy, use your Hi Jump Kick.

Scraggy dodge the Shadow Ball and hit his attack directly his stomach, sent flying to the tree and faint.

Brock: Mightyena is unable to battle, Scraggy is vicious.

Scraggy: Yes, I beat him.

Ash: Great job Scraggy.

Axew: Yay, Scraggy wins.

Max: Mightyena, you are doing great job. Have a long rest.

Ash: I very impress your battle skills and working hard to become a Pokémon Master.

May: (My little brother is growing up fast.)

Misty; Both of them work very to achieve to becoming a Pokémon Master.

Ash; Alright Pikachu, it all up to you now.

Max: I furge you going to choose Pikachu. Okay Sceptile, come on out to battle.

Misty: So that his starter Pokémon.

Brock: Correct, Max wants to pick Treecko as starter because he knows a lot attacks for Ash's Sceptile.

Ash: Pikachu use your Iron Tail.

Max: Sceptile, Bullet Seed

His Bullet Seed hits Pikachu while using Iron Tail.

Ash: Okay Pikachu, try using Quick Attack and use Thunderbolt.

Max: Now Sceptile, use Leaf Storm and then Leaf Blade.

Pikachu dodge with his quick attack and lanuch a Thunderbolt with damage attack.

Sceptile: Great work, but not good enough.

Pikachu: Let see about that.

Ash: Pikachu use your Electrio Ball.

Max: That new, Sceptile use SolarBeam.

Both collided and caused huge explosion, knocking Pikachu and Sceptile away.

As the smoke clear, both Pokemon were tried and both fainted.

Brock: Pikachu and Sceptile is both unable to battle, as this result was a tied. Ash and Max were both surpise a tied, but smile eachother.

Ash: Max, you great for battle. Someday you will beat and become a Master.

Max: Thanks Ash, better watch out, because I will win again.

Sceptile: Great battle Pikachu.

Pikachu: You do great also.

Before the celebrate begins. A huge cage trap Ash and his friends (expect Jessie and James) by surpise. The two figure appears and began to laugh. It Cassidy and Butch.

May; Hey, what in this.

Misty: It look like we are trap by someone else.

Meowth: But not us ?

Cassidy: That because we want to defeat you three first.

Jessie: How about you just release our friends, then beat crap of you.

Butch: Can't do. Let make a deal, if you three wins, we will release your friends. But, if we win, we will take your Pokemon and your friends away.

Dawn: Come on Jessie, James I know you can take this.

Iris: Don't worry about us, worry about yourself.

Cassidy: Oh, that sweet your friends trying to be loser like everyboidy else.

Jessie: Why you little -

James: Okay, that's a deal.

Butch: Perfect, but , you not facing us.

Piplup: What that surpose mean ?

Cassidy: You will see. Growithe.

It has a short, rounded muzzle, a small, fluffy tail, a tuft of fur on top of its head, and rounded ears. It has bright orange fur with black stripes over its back and on its forelegs. Its belly, tail, and fluff on top of its head are a cream color. Its nose is shiny black, while the insides of its ears are like brown. Only different is his eyes are red and had black collar. Growithe.

Weezing: (It can't be) James, that is not a wild Pokemon.

James: What are you talking about, he just having a (look at him closey) no it can't be.

Jessie: What wrong James ?

James: It...my... Pokemon Growlie.

**Cliffhanger, very shocking right. All attacks and information credits to Bulbpedia. I really want to review my chapter please. Next chapter will be Jessie and James vs James Growlie. I will try my best to make a battle better.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter will be contained as Jessie and James battling against James Growlie. Hopefully this battle scene is better than other chapter, so enjoy.**

Jessie: What wrong James ?

James: It...my... Pokémon Growlie.

All (expect who don't know Growlie): WHAT !

Cassidy: Shocking wasn't.

James: What did you do my Growlie ?

Butch: We decide to kidnapped your Pokémon. Now,he only listen our commend.

Yamask : Um, I don't want be rude everything, just who Growlie ?

Weezing: It very long story. Growlie was an owner to James at his parents house.

James: I left Growlie because, I want him to protect my parents and get away from my fiancée Jessiebelle. But something very wrong about this.

Lickitung: Well, if that the case. We just had to battle against Growlie.

Wobbuffet: There was only fifteen vs one. So what the worst thing it going to happen.

Victreebel, Cacnea, and Carnivine glazes him about nothing bad going to happen.

Chimecho: This would be easily since only Weezing, Carnivine, and maybe Meowth know him, while we don't. Also the grass type is huge disadvantage against fire type.

Cacnea: I don't we would mind about being a disadvantage against fire type, along we are helping to defeat James Growlie and snap out of it.

All their Pokémon whispering together and come up the plan to defeat Growlie. Then talk to their owner about the plan and both nod.

Cassidy: So, is your Pokémon going to battle or Growlie will just burn your friends alive.

Jessie: You will see about that. Ready to battle ?

James: Let do this, Weezing SmokeScreen

Weezing SmokeScreen were surrounded Growlie, Butch and Cassidy. Both of them are very angry.

Butch: So that you want, Growlie use Flamethrower.

Carnivine: Oh, no you don't, Bullet Seed.

His bullet Seed come through the SmokeScreen and direct hit on Growlie and can't see anything because of smoke and dirt flying to his eyes. After the smoke clear, everybody still staying still, expect Arbok.

Cassidy: So that it ? Just Smokescreen and Bullet Seed ? Wow, no wonder you are all on loser teams.

Jessie: I supposed, you probably watch you saying. Now Arbok use Wrap.

Before they say anything, both realizes about Arbok disappear during the SmokeScreen. Since Growlie finally got the dirt out his eye. Arbok launch out of the hole and trapping Growlie with his Wrap.

Butch: But how ?

Brock: I get it. When Weezing use his SmokeScreen, while Arbok had plenty time to Dig, before it will clear.

Cilan: Then Carivine use his Bullet Seed toward to Growlie, so he can't hear or smell, while Arbok is underground. Talk about strageys

Cassidy: Very smart, but not for long. Growlie use Bite and get out of Wrap.

Arbok release from his wrap after Growlie Bite Arbok tail. But it didn't hurt a bit. After Growlie release from Wrap, he use his Flame Wheel and knocking Arbok and Weezing down. Both being uncousion for being hit by powerful Flame Wheel.

Jessie: Arbok !

James: Weezing !

Butch: Two down and thirteen to go. So give it up and gave us your Pokémon.

May: (I can't believe it, Arbok and Weezing are down. I wish there something that we could help to battle, wait that it) Hey Jessie, do some of your contest combination.

Jessie: Contest combination ? Of course ! Yanmega grab Seviper and fly in the air.

Both nod, Yanmega grab Seviper, fly in the air and prepare to do a contest combination.

Dawn: James ! Do something for your contest combination also.

James: Okay, Mime Jr. hop on Dustox and go with Yanmega and Seviper then use your Mimic for coping Dustox attack.

They do their command and went to others, also Woobat going with Dustox and Mime Jr.

Yanmega: Remenber how plan?

Dustox: Yes, we already to attack. Woobat, I know you never been or heard of contest before, but after Mime Jr and I use our Psybeam, then you use your Air Slash to combine our Psybeam, got it ?

Woobat: Okay, I think I got.

Mime Jr: Don't worry Woobat, doing a contest combination is really fun.

Cassidy: Contest ? That was most stupid thing that I ever heard. Doing a contest waste your time and not doing some battles.

Jessie: It not just for contest, it about loving your own Pokémon. Now, use contes combination.

Yanmega: Silver Wind !

Seviper: Poison Tail !

After Yanmega lifts Seviper into the air, Seviper then holds its Poison Tails toward the sky and Yanmega then uses Silver Wind on the tail causing streaks of purple like missiles. This will called Poison-Silver Wind.

Dustox: Psybeam !

Mime Jr: Mimic. Then Psybeam !

Woobat: Air Slash !

Both Psybeam combine together and create bigger attack. Then Psybeam toward to Air Slash and become a colorful gear. Jessie was very surprise about Woobat was using her fist time in contest combination. Butch and Cassidy can't believe this. This will called PsySlash.

Misty: Wow, that was very pretty.

Iris: So that was contest combination and that was very cool.

May: I can tell Jessie is working very hard for contest.

Cassidy: Do something, Bill.

Butch: For the last time, It not Bill, it BUTCH

Cassidy: Whatever, just do something, okay Motch.

Butch: Someday, I will change my name. Growlie tried not to get hit by attacks.

Growlie was ready to dodge every attack from combination. Before, he come any further. Chimeecho pop out of same hole from Arbok, then use his Astonish. Growlie was completely off guard, behind Chimecho, Meowth use his Fury Swipes to knock Growlie down. While that, Meoth and Chimecho went back to the hole before they can hit Growlie.

Chimecho: Now your turn, Carnivine, Cacnea and Yamask.

Carnivine: Aright, Bullet Seed !

Cacnea: Pin Missle !

Yamask: Shadow Ball !

Bullet Seed and Shadow Ball merge into dark green and brown seed with shadowy outlined. Then Cacnea Pin Missle combine with Bullet Seed and Shadow Ball with white spikes. This wil called Shadow Pin Seed.

Dawn: Wow, amazing.

Max: I don't get it, why Moewth and Chimecho attack Growlie, during the contest combination ?

Brock: Meowth and Chimecho want to disract him being dodge every attack from combination. After succed, Carnivine, Cacnea, and Yamask have plenty time to use an attack.

After Growlie being hit by multiple attacks. He was very angry and ready to unleash his Flame Wheel once again. Untill Wobbuffet shows up

Meowth: Now your chance Wobbuffet.

Wobbuffet: Double Team !

His Double Team surrounded Growlie while using a Flame Wheel. But every time he tried to hit the real Wobbuffet and kept hitting like the ping-pong game.

Meowth(sweatdrop): I meant for battling with Growlie, not play game with Growlie.

Iris: How come Wobbuffet use Double Team, while not getting hit by real Pokémon ?

Cilan: Wobbuffet was a Psychic Type. He may active his Mirror Coat while using Double Team as blocking any attack.

Ash: Keep it up guys.

Lickitung and Victreebel came of the bushes and get ready to attack.

Victreebel: Ready ?

Lickitung: Whenever you ready.

After Victreebel finish power up her SolarBeam, Lickitung curl up the ball and hop into her mouth. Waiting for right moments to lauch their attack. Jessie and James both confused what they doing. Meowth yell out quickly to active and then tell Wobbuffet to get out of their. Trier powerful SolarBeam and Rollout combine with SolarRollout with increased more speed. Wobbuffet stop doing his Double and escape in the hole with Meowth and Chimecho. Growlie Flame Wheel were out of control because Wobbuffet Double Team and headed toward to SolarRollout. It both collide and make a huge explosion. Everybody were covered themselves from the gust and for flying Pokémon were trying to hold on from the wind.

Pikachu; Isn't over ?

A the smoke clear, they saw Growlie laying on the ground and trying to get up. His dark collar was almost broken.

Jessie: Perfect. Now James go get Growlie and get out of here.

Butch: Oh, this is not done. Growlie, it time to use your abilities of Flash Fire

Max; Flash Fire ? What abilities was that ?

Brock: Flash Fire makes the user immune to Fire type moves and will activate when hit by one. When activated, the power of the user's Fire-type moves is increased.

Cassidy: Now Growlie, use your powerful Flare Blitz to get rid your opponents..

James: Flare Blitz ? Why this sound so familiar (he remembers about Ash's Infernape move back in Shinnoh league and his eye widened) Everybody get out of here.

To late for Growlie because he already active his Flare Blitz and launch every opponents. Dustox, Mime Jr, and Woobat tried their best for dodging every attack, but not very lucky for Yanmega and Seviper. Yanmega lost some speed becuase she was carry Seviper, both got hit and toward to Carnivine, Cacnea, and Yamask. All three want to catch thier friends before hitting hard on the ground. But their get distract by Flare Blitz. Instead, Yanmega hit Carnivine while Seviper direct hit on Cacnea and Yamask. They fall under uncousion. Dustox, Mime Jr, and Woobat were both shocked about their friends being knock out. While that, Meowth, Chimecho, and Wobbuffet still in underground.

Chimecho: Should we help our friends ?

Wobbuffet: We are prefect safe from Flare Blitz of entering our hideout. What could probability go wrong ?

Growlie Flare Blitz entering the hole that they are in. They gone on panic of getting hit.

Meowth: WAS THAT YOUR ANSWER, YOU BLUE FACE !

All of them get hit by Flare Blitz and launch out of the hole and toward to Dustox, Mime Jr, and Woobat. They were unable to dodge at same time and got collide. They all fall to the ground and being uncousion.

**Finally finish this chapter. Sorry for taking so long, I been working this for weeks. Next chapter is ready to finish battling Growlie. I put up a poll on my profile and will you please vote. This is was my first to use a contest combinations.**

**I don't own any Pokémon expect I made it up for contest combination (minus Yanmega and Seviper) All credit go to Bulbpedia for details.**

**Note: Just let you know, that I add Team Rocket genders. Here the list.**

**Male: Arbok, Lickitung, Wobbuffet, Meowth, Weezing, Growlie, Cacnea, Carnivine, and Yamask.**

**Female: Seviper, Dustox, Yanmega, Woobat, Victreebel, Mime Jr, and Chimecho.**

**Oh and thank you for review my story : herman, Guest(watch the episode of Pokemon Shipwreck)and MasterCool3000.**


	7. Author Note

Hey, guys. Very sorry about not update some of my fics. No, this is not the new chapter. XD

I have planned on working some of my stories that haven't update. That right, I 'm talking about "The Battle of the Region", "Reaction to the Internet" and "Reactions to the Shipping List".

Let talk about this fic. I decided to redo the writing style, would be same, but a little different. Yes, I will put it on complete, but I will put another new version. But, I will thank all you who review this story. I know most of you (i am talk ing to you guest review), say about the main characters got a new Pokémon or switch out or whatever is. I made this BEFORE Iris got Dragonite, Dawn returning, etc. I think I got good idea for Iris's Dragonite, but that would be in next sequels. Like I say, thank you for reviewing this fic. If you have any question, please PM me.

For "Reactions to the Internet" and "Reactions to the Shipping List" will be on hiatus, because I really busy and don't think I have a time to do it. So, I will update later in the future when I feel like it or have time to do it. My other three fics will be continued and that is my main fic.

I think that everything and sorry about not update this story for while. Oh, I almost forgot. If you are the Advanceshipping fanm, please join the Advancers ProBroad. You will have a lot of fun and meeting new friendly members, and some of the famous authors. Go to my profile, click on it, and have fun.


End file.
